Sick Days
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Rydel is living on her own, when she gets sick she calls Ellington to come take care of her. Lets just say it gets interesting. Unfortunately not Austin and Ally but there is lots of Rydellington.


**I don' own anything.**

* * *

_**Sick Days **_

I get up off the couch in search of tissues. I wrap my blanket tighter around me. I walk into the hallway and open the closet. I can't find any and I start to get mad.

"Where the hell are the tissues!" I shout at the closet.

"Rydel are you okay?" Ellington asks as he walks into my apartment.

"No I can't find a box of fucking tissues."

"Calm down, just go lay back down I'll find some for you."

I go to walk away but my blanket is stuck under the door. I pull on it but it doesn't move.

"What the fuck, everything is fucking trying to piss me off!" I shout.

Ellington walks over and frees my blanket. He then closes the door. I walk into my room and flop down on the bed. A few minutes later he walks in with a box of tissues in his hand.

"Oh thank god!" I exclaim when I see the box of tissues in his hand.

"Damn, I have never seen someone so excited about tissues."

"Shut up." I laugh.

"So Delly why did you call me and not one of your brothers?"

"Ugh, well, um... You live live closer than the others."

"Lies, it's all lies. Rocky lived closer than me."

"So..."

"Tell me why you called me"

"I wanted you to take care of me not them." I tell him adding in my mind 'I wanted to see how much you actually cared for me.'

Why can't he see that I like him? Does he not notice how much he hurts me when he looks at other girls? He doesn't look at me that way he thinks of me as a sister. I don't want to be treated like his sister. I want to be treated as his girlfriend. I want to be the person that he goes to no matter what.

"Is that to much?"

"What?" He asks.

"Shit, I said that last part out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah. What were to thinking?"

"Nothing important."

"Ok..." He replies hesitantly.

He sits on the edge of my bed and I move just a little farther away. He seems to notice and gives me a quizzical look. I look away but I can feel him moving closer. I sneak a quick glance and he seems to be having an inner debate on what to do. I let out a soft laugh at his expression.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks me.

"You seem so perplexed, it was funny."

"It's not funny." He says in a child like manner.

His comment makes me laugh once again. This time though mh laughter turns into coughing at the end. He places his hand on my back trying to comfort me. By now I'm coughing so hard that there are tears streaming down my face. His other hand moves to wipe away the tears cascading down my face. When my coughing finally stops he looks at me and I turn away.

I know I look awful right now. My hair is a mess, I look like I have been crying, ok I sorta have but that's not the point. I look almost as bad as I feel.

The hand that had been wiping away my tears had stopped, but his hand still cupped my face. Why does he make it so hard for me not to fall in love with him? I slowly lean my head on his shoulder. He protectively wraps and arm around my waist.

"Delly?"

"Yeah Ell?"

"Ugh I like you" he mumbles out almost incoherently.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why would you always let go so fast when we hug.

"You know why I let go, it was because I felt you getting uncomfortable. If it were up to me I would hold you in my arms forever and never let you go."

"Then why did you always leave right when I though you were going to make your move?"

"I left because I knew you deserved better. That I could never give you what you truly deserved. I left because I thought you didn't want me."

By the end of what he is saying in crying once again. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same.

It's my turn to mumble"Ell I think I love you."

"I think I love you too Delly" he whispers into my hair.

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"If you want to we can"

I pull back a little so I can look into his eyes. The eyes that always betrayed me. Now they show so much emotion and it is all directed to me. He tightens his hold on me and pulls me closer to him. I tilt my head back just a little and he leans down taking his chance. Our lips connect in one swift movement. It's so much better than I could have ever imagined. It's so perfect- shit I'm sick, he is gonna get sick from me. I quickly pull back.

"What's wrong?" He asks me.

"I'm sick and I don't want you getting it."

"I don't care I'll take being sick if it means I get to kiss the love of my life."

"Ugh your so cliché."

"You love it though." He retorts.

Before I have a chance to reply his lips are on mind once again. We end up falling asleep cuddled together.

I wake up the next morning to the sounds of coughing and sneezing. I enter the hallway to find Ellington looking for tissues.

"Where are the fucking tissues." He mumbles. I let out a giggle.

"Now you know how I felt."

"This sucks, tissues are trying to ruin my life."

"Hey at least now we can be sick buddies!" I exclaim.

"You make me feel better." He tells me.

"Your so cliché even when you sick."

I grab his hand and walk over to the couch. I put a random movie in and sit down next to him. He pulls me onto his lap and I cuddle into him. He presses a light kiss on my head and as we watch the movie exchange tiny kisses.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This story may or may not have been based off of me shouting about tissues. Any ways please review. Should I make another chapter or not? **

**Hugs and Kisses **

**Cali and Vega**


End file.
